In disk drives with removable disks it is necessary to increase the spacing between the recording head slider and the disk to facilitate disk removal. This can be accomplished by lifting the load beam, carrying the slider away from the disk, using external cam means positioned relative to the load beam such that load beam shifting along its longitudinal axis temporarily and locally engages the load beam or a member attached to the load beam so as to exert lifting force.